The Speical Soul Reapers
by Chi Ouji
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki meets the speical soul reapers. They re different then other soul reapers because they have powers to control or make somthing. He makes friends with some of them, but Yasashii, Captain of Squad S, gets kidnapped by the arrancars.


_The Speical Soul Reapers_

Anime:Bleach (I dont own the characters, but the speical soul reapers)

Chapter 1

The sun light went through Chi`s window. With a big yawn Chi woke up and saw that Hana, her best friend, was already awake. Chi was adopted by Hana`s mother when she was younger because her real parents abused her badly.

"CHI-CHAN ITS TIME TO GET UP!", yelled Akarui, Hana`s younger sister.

"I know I know Akarui I`ll be down,"replyed Chi

After Chi was done getting dressed,eating,brushing her teeth, and brushed her hair she walked out the door with Hana to go to school.

"Hey Hana-san, do you think your sister could be a alarm clock?" asked Chi

Hana laughed and then said "yea I bet she can, but she`s a little girl so she has to be loud".

Chi looked forward and looked at Chi then in front of some kids walked to school and Ichigo Kurosaki happens to walk.

"Just say hi to him Chi," said Hana looking at the back of Ichigo`s head.

"I can`t do it Rukia-sensei said not to talk to Ichigo-san," answer Chi.

"Rukia`s not here go talk to Ichigo I`ll watch out for Rukia," said Hana

"Thank you Hana-san your so sweet," said Chi before she ran to Ichigo.

Then Hana pulled out a duck like container and opened the lid. While looking around for looking eyes she pulled out a pill like candy out of the container and eat soul reaper jumped out of the way and told her body to follow Chi from a distance while she looked out for Rukia.

"Yes ma`am!" said Hana`s body thats being taken over by Ducky.

"Ok now go," said Hana as she disappeared

Chi finally catched up to Ichigo without knowing that Hana turned into her soul reaper.

"Um are you Kurosaki, Ichigo?" asked Chi

"Yea what do you want?" Ichigo answerd rudly

"Well I heard a hollow I mean car went threw your house," said Chi

Ichigo stopped walking and then looked at Chi who stopped and was looking at him with scared eyes.

"Did you say a hollow?"asked Ichigo.

Chi was to scared to tell Ichigo that she is a soul reaper and she`s Rukia`s she started crying.

"I`m sorry Rukia I`m sorry Mrs. Ai I`m sorry everyone", cried Chi as she cover her face with her hands.

Ichigo grabed her hands away from her face and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Are you one of them too?" asked Ichgio

"Yes," said Chi as she wiped the tears away."I`m Chi Ouji a speical Soul Reaper".

Ichigo looked at her with confusing and said "speical? You dont look Speical".

Chi hit him on the head really hard."I don`t mean it that way speical soul reapers have a necklace, braclet, anklace, or a ring that they wear all the time. Also they have powers to do something or control something".

"So what`s your powers?" asked Ichigo.

"I control blood and,"started Chi until Ducky jumped on Ichigo`s back.

"NO! DONT TELL HIM ANYTHING CHI-SAMA!!" said Ducky

"Who the heak are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Who am I? I`m Ducky I mean Hana," said Ducky.

"DUCKY WHERE`S HANA-SAN!?" asked Chi.

"She`s looking out for Rukia so you dont get in trouble," answered Ducky.

"So lets see Hana is a soul reaper too," guessed Ichigo.

"Yes she is and she`s speical too," answerd Chi.

"What`s her powers?" asked Ichigo as Ducky got off his back.

"She can make fire and control it," answerd Ducky.

Then Hana came behide Ducky."Sorry ducky you have to go," said Hana.

"Ok bye bye everyone,"said Ducky as she was being taken over by Hana.

"Rukia is coming Chi you have to go," said Hana.

"Ok".Then chi looked at Ichigo."It was nice talking to you Ichigo. I hope I can talk to you soon".Then Chi turned and ran away with Hana.

During school Ichigo couldn`t stop thinking about Chi and her wanted to see her again and ask her more, but he doesn`t know where she lives or where she out of the blue Ichigo felt a hollow soul near by and raised his hand.

"Yes,Mr. Kurosaki?" asked the teacher.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes you may," answerd the teacher.

Ichigo went out of the room and pulled out his transforming candy and ate he ran out of school looking for the hollow then he saw Chi run out, but then the hollow grabbed Chi and raised her so he could see her.

"I finally found you," said the hollow as he opened his mouth to eat thinked quick and cut the hollows arm off that was holding the arm fell to the ground Chi was still falling until Ichigo caught her and went behide a tree.

"Are you ok Chi?" asked Ichigo

"I am now," answered Chi as she looked into his brown eyes.

Then the hollow pulled the tree out of the ground and threw it on Ichigo`s legs, so he couldn`t move.

"GAHHHHHH!,"yelled Ichigo.

Then the hollow was reaching for Chi until all the trees around the hollow and soul reapers caught on the fire split apart and a girl walked in the battle field.

"Inoue? With purple hair?"thought Ichigo.

"Hana-san!,"yelled Chi as a man with blue hair came behide her.

Hana turned around, but it was to late because the man punched her to a burning tree which looked at the man with fear and then Hana.

"Grimmjow,"said Ichigo.

Hana got up and lookd at the man."And who are you?"asked Hana.

"I`m a Arrancar .6 my name is Grimmjow", answered Grimmjow and then he looked at Ichigo."Kurosaki, Ichigo look at you a mess and who are you?"

"I`m Chi Ouji a speical soul reaper,"answered Chi.

Then all the trees started to attack Grimmjow and Ichigo, Hana, and Chi grinned when a little girl figure appeard.

"About time you came Akarui," said Hana.

"Sorry but my teacher didn`t let me out until I was done with a test," said Akarui.

"Who`s that?"asked Ichigo.

"That`s Akarui Ai. Hana`s little sister she`s only 10 and she`s a speical soul reaper and her power is to control nature as you see," said Chi as she watched the trees bet up Grimmjow disappeared and all the trees stoppped and landed in the went back to school and carried on with their life and forgot about the hollow that ran away from school Ichigo couldn`t find Chi or Hana anywhere so he walked to school alone and when he reached the park he saw a girl with long green hair getting ran over there and kicked the guy in the face and gave the purse to the girl.

"Oh thank you um may I ask what your name is?" asked the kind girl.

"I`m Ichigo Kurosaki you?"said Ichigo.

"I`m I have to go bye Kurosaki, Ichigo," said Yasashii as she walked away.

Ichigo didn`t want her to be robbered again so he grabbed her hand and started pulling her to his house.

"Wait what are you doing?" asked Yasashii.

"You just got robbered I`m not going to let it happen again," said Ichigo as they went threw the was slient the whole way to Ichigo`s house until Ichigo`s dad came in kicking Ichigo in the arm.

"This is what a family does?"asked Yasashii in her Yuzu greeted Yasashii and asked her who she was and why she was here.

"I`m Yasashii,"began Yasashii until Ichigo butted in.

"She was robbered so I dont want her to get robbered again so she`s staying here," said Ichigo.

"Oh ok then you can stay in Karin and I`s room,"said Yuzu so nicely."And your just in time I`m making dinner."

"Oh how good I`m the best cook in my family maybe I can help,"said Yasashii being glade of herself.

"That would be wonderful,"smiled Yuzu while she pulled out a wooden spoon.

"You guys do that I`m going to my room alone,"said Ichigo going he got up he pulled his closet door opened and there was Rukia waiting for him.

"I figured you would be in here Rukia," said Ichigo as he closed the door to his room."There`s a girl downstairs I found at the was being robbered, but I feel like she`s hiding something."

"I`ll go look at her," said Rukia as she got out of the closet and opened the she reached downstairs she stared and the girl from a distance and then ran upstairs to Ichigo`s room and slammed the door shut.

"She`s an Arrancar!"said Rukia.

"An Arrancar!She doesn`t look like one,"said Ichigo.

"I fought her once she`s stronger then you already now what a speical soul reaper is right?If you do then a speical Arrancar is smiliar to a special soul reaper,"said Rukia.

"You mean there`s speical Arrancars too!Ok to prove it we have to transform into soul reapers and fight her to see if she`s good or not,"said Ichigo.

"No we need a hollow,"said Rukia.

Both Rukia and Ichigo turned into soul reapers and jumped out of the window and ran into Akauri.

"Rukia-sensei why are you in a hurry is there a hollow near by?"asked the little soul reaper.

"Yea is there a hollow Rukia-sensei?"asked a black haired doll that was on Akauri`s shoulder.

"What it talks!"said Ichigo pointing at the doll.

The doll floated in the air and went to ichigo`s face."Yes I can talk you idoit my name is Lulu and I`m Akauri-san`s friend."

"Well anyway Vice Captain Akarui do you know where we can find a hollow?"asked Rukia.

"Oh yea I saw one by the was to big for me to take down so I was going to get Hana onee-chan to help me, but never mind,"answered Akauri.

"Vice Captain?"asked Ichigo in shock.

"Yes I`m Vice Captain of Squad S,"smiled Akauri.

Rukia started running to the bridge so ichigo followed her still shocked about the vice captain they reached the hollow and Ichigo kicked him all the way near his heard the crash and knew it was a hollow.

"I`m going to get some air ok Yuzu I`ll be back soon,"said Yasashii as she took off her apron and walked towards the door.

When she got outside she made a portle and went threw came out with a skull on her head and in a soul reaper came out and attacked, but Yasashii dodged with her sword.

"I know your secert a Arrancar,"said Ichigo as he pushed hard on his sword to hurt Yasashii.

"Ichigo I never knew you were a soul reaper,"said Yasashii while smiling.

"Dont give me that look,"said Ichigo as he was close to cutting Yasashii`s shoulder.

Yasashii jumped out of the way when Ichigo touched her Rukia came out and walked to Ichigo`s side.

"We both know your a Arrancar Yasashii,"said Rukia as she pointed her sword to Yasashii.

"Yes I`m an Arrancar, but why are you trying to hurt me?"asked Yasashii.

"Because soul reapers are soppused to kill Arrancars,"yelled Ichigo.

"Rukia, I know you dont like me, but you didn`t tell Ichigo I`m a soul reaper did you,"said Yasashii sadly.

Rukia looked away because she was trying to get Ichigo to be Yasashii`s enemey like she Ichigo looked at Rukia and then Yasashii who put her sword on the ground.

"Its true Ichigo I`m Yasashii Arrancar .3,a soul reaper, and Captain of Sqaud S,"said Yasashii while walking towards Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo put his sword away and looked at rukia.

"Why didn`t you tell me she`s a soul reaper Rukia,"said Ichigo madly.

Rukia looked away like her best plan failed.

"Because she hates me,"began Yasashii."Ever sence we were younger I was better at everything then her.I had the looks, skilles, wepons, plans"then Yasashii put her head down and started crying."But I was jealous of Rukia."Rukia looked at Yasashii with surprised eyes."I was jealous I said it Rukia.I never talked to you or looked at because I was jealous,"cried Yasashii as she looked at Rukia.

"Why?Why we`re you jealous of me Yasashii?"asked Rukia.

"Because, you have an older brother that helps you, loves you, takes care of you, and you get to see him mostly every day,"Yasashii said as she cried harder.

"Do you want a older brother, Yasashii?"asked Rukia.

"I have one, but after he killed our parents he ran away and never returned.I have no where to one wants me.I have no one to turn to for a shoulder to cry whole family doesn`t love me sence my parents died.I`m lonely.I have no one to love and call them my friend or family member,"cried Yasashii.

Yasashii fell on her knees and cried more and harder until she felt someone hugging opened her eyes and saw that Ichigo was standing by figured it was Rukia and wrapped her arms around Rukia as her tears feel down her cheek silently.

"I`m sorry Yasashii.I hade no idea what pain you were going threw,"said Rukia.

"Your welcome to live as lone as you like with us,"said Ichigo while he was walking towards the girls.

"Nii-Nii, are you watching me.I`m making friends like you said.I feel stronger when I`m close to Rukia and come back to me, Kuroi,"thought Yasashii.

After Yasashii stoppped crying and got into her real body she fell asleep, so Ichigo carried her to his room,from the window,and he put her on his bed.

"Ichigo, do you think her brother left for a reason?"asked Rukia as she rubbed Yasashii`s forehead.

"I dont know, but if he did he did it so she wouldn`t get hurt or killed,"said Ichigo while he got in his body.

Everyone went to bed that night safe and sound.

the sun light shined down on Ichigo`s woke up and noticed Yasashii wasn`t on the thought she ran away or something, so he ran downstairs.

"Oh good morning some breakfeast?"asked Yasashii with a smile.

"I thought you ran away, Yasashii,"said Ichigo with a upside down smile.

"Nope,I thought about that last night, but you guys are just like family to me,"replayed Yasashii.

"Oh can stay as lone as you want Yasashii,but you have to tell us your birthday and age,"said Ichigo`s dad.

"Well my birthday is October first,"said Yasashii trying to hide her age.

"So whats your age then?"asked Ichigo.

"Um.I`m twenty,"said Yasashii.

"TWENTY!"yelled Ichigo.

"My my your very younge and you happen to run in to a very younge man,"began Ichigo`s dad while he held Yasashii`s hand and kissed it."I would love it if you went out with me."

"DAD!"yelled Ichigo.

",I know your single,but I all ready have a boyfriend,"said Yasashii as she was blushing from the kiss.

Ichigo and his dad hade a blank face and just stared at started putting pancakes,eggs, and bacon on the table.

"I hope you like my type of pancakes I work realy hard to make,"began Yasashii until she saw Ichigo and Mr. Kurosaki staring at her.

Yuzu and Karin came downstairs and looked at the only two boys in the house.

"What`s wrong with them?"asked Karin as if she didn`t care.

"I told them I`m twenty and you father was hitting on me, so I told him I have a boyfriend,"said Yasashii as she shock Ichigo really hard." But they should know I was joking", Yasashii said as she giggled.

Mr. Kurosaki had a sad face and walked to his office. Ichigo looked at his growling stomoch then the table with all the good tastying food on it. He sat slowly to the table and started to eat a piece of a pancake with Yuzu and Karin and when they were done eatting a piece of a pancake they looked at Yasashii.

"Yasashii-chan this pancake is the best",said Yuzu with a smile.

"Its better then what dad makes", Karin said while eatting an other piece.

"You should be a cook when you get a job," Ichigo said.

"Really....really they`re good?" Yasashii asked while blushing.

"Yes they are Yasashii-chan," answered Yuzu.

"That`s right I have to go to the stroe. I`ll be back soon," said Yasashii as she put on her boots.

Yasashii spent about three hours at the market and wanted to walk threw the park to see the blooming blossoms on the trees, but she noticed there was a black cat with yellow eyes and had a broken paw. Yasashii ran to the cat and picked it up.

"Poor thing.I know I`ll ask Mr. Kurosaki to se your paw, " said Yasashii as she walked threw the park.

When she reached the house she opened the door and saw Mr. Kurosaki was reading the newspaper.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I found this cat at the park and I think it has a broken paw. Can you look at it?" asked Yasashii.

Mr. Kurosaki looked at the cat with its big cute yellew eyes and then looked at Yasashii who did the little cute puppy face with her pink eyes.

"Ok let me see him," Mr. Kurosaki said while he was walking towards Yasashii and the poor cat.

"Its a girl," said Yasashii.

"How do you know?" asked Mr. Kurosaki.

"I check," said Yasashii with joy.

Mr. Kurosaki picked the cat off from Yasashii, but the cat wanted Yasashii so it clawed his face and jumped in Yasashii`s arms. Ichigo saw the whole thing ans laughed at his dad who was on the floor covering his face with his hands. The cat meowed at Ichigo as if she knew who he was.

"That`s Ichigo-kun," started Yasashii."Ichigo what should we name her?"

Ichigo looked at the cat and knew who it really was. It was Yoruichi.

"We should name her Yoruichi," said Ichigo hoping Yasashii didn`t know who that was.

"That`s a good name for her," started Yasashii while she put the cat ib Ichigo`s arms."I`m going to the pet stroe to get Yoruichi some cat stuff. Take good care of her Ichigo you dont want to be like your father."

After Yasashii was gone Ichigo went to his room with the cat. the cat started to transform into a human and Rukia came out of the closet. Rukia gave Yoruichi Yasashii`s dress and Yoruichi put it on.

"What were you doing in the park?" Rukia asked.

"I heard Yasashii was staying with Ichigo and I wanted to see her," said Yoruichi. "But I broke my hand and then she came and cared for your right about everything about her, but how can a Arrancar be a Soul Reaper?" asked Yoruichi.

"I`ve been asking myself that you think she`s a spy for the Arrancars?" Rukia asked.

With out knowing Yasashii ran in Ichigo`s looked at the unknow women and then smiled.

"YORUICHI-CHAN!!"yelled Yasashii as she hugged Yoruichi.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi looked confused.

"Finally I get to see you after all I heard about you,"Yasashii said with joy.

"Its good to see you too Yasashii,"began Yoruichi when Yasashii was done hugging."Ichigo Rukia can you leave us alone for a little bit?"asked Yoruichi.

Ichigo and Rukia went out of the room and shut the door. Yoruichi locked the door and looked at Yasashii who was on the window sill looking at the sun set.

"Yasashii, How are you a Soul Repaer and an Arrancar?"asked Yoruichi.

"To tell you the true.I dont even know that answer. I`m an Arrancar from soul, but my heart tells me to be a soul reaper and do whats right,"Yasashii said with a little sadness.

Yasashii saw a male figure above the park and it was coming closer. The moon light hit his face and she noticed he was an Arrancar. Yasashii standed on the window sill and made a portal below the window. Yoruichi looked out the window and saw the male Arrancar. Yasashii fell down from the window sill and went threw the portal which transformed her into a Soul Reaper/Arrancar. Yoruichi also jumped out the window when Ichigo came in the room. Ichigo looked out the window.

"Your not welcomed her Arrancar,"said Yasashii.

"Dont be so mean, we`re the same tpye of person,"said the unknow man with a grin on his face.

"People say their name before they fight,"began Yasashii. "I`m Yasashii Arrancar. 3 and Captain of Squad S."

"An Arrancar and Soul Reaper,"said the man. "I`m Arrancar. 6 my name is Grimmjow."

Yoruichi was ready to fight him until Yasashii put her arm in front of her. Yasashii took off her cloak that had a "S" on the back of it. Yasashii`s sword floated in the air and stopped in front of her right arm. She grabbed it and then ran to Grimmjow and tried to cut Grimmjow`s left shoulder, but Grimmjow jumped out the way and cut her back. Ichigo watched in fear and saw a number three on her back as she feel to the ground. Then smoke coverd Yasashii and Grimmjow. Grimmjow jumped out of the smoke and got ready to fight. The smoke cleared to see Yasashii wearing a short white dress with: a belt that had the sign on her braclet, bear footed, a big red scythe, and the skull on her head had full teeth and two fangs.

"She already reached her first true form," said Rukia who was watching the fight.

"What do you mean first true form?" asked Ichigo.

"All speical Soul Reapers have three true forms, but you get your second and thrid when your past twelve,"answered Rukia."It seems Yasashii has already controled her first true form. Lets hope she can fight him off."

While Rukia was talking to Ichigo Grimmjow and Yasashii were worn out, but knew they still had to fight. Yasashii was running to Grimmjow until an other Arrancar hit her in the back. Blood came out of her mouth and she fell to the floor. Yasashii tryed to get up, but Grimmjow stepped on her back really hard.

"Not so tough when your on the floor are you Soul Reaper,"laughed Grimmjow.

Yasashii looked at Ichigo who had fear in his eyes. Then Grimmjow picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra lets go we`re done here," said Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra made a portal and went threw it. Yasashii had a little voice left so she used it.

"ICHIGO-KUN!"yelled Yasashii in tears.

"YASASHII!"yelled Ichigo when he turned into a soul reaper and jumped out the window running after Grimmjow. It was to late Grimmjow already went threw the portal and it closed. Ichigo looked at Yoruichi.

"WHY DIDN`T YOU SAVE HER!"Ichigo yelled to Yoruichi.

"When she put her arm out in front of me I knew what she ment by it. She knew he was strong and didn`t want any of us getting hurt,"Yoruichi said sadly.

"We have to get her back." began Ichigo. "We need to get any soul reapers around here."

Rukia already transformed into a soul reaper and suggested they would get the rest of Sqaud S. So they went to Chi`s house and knocked on the door. Hana`s mother, Mrs. Ai, answered the door.

[Hueco Mundo]

Grimmjow carried Yasashii all the way where Lord Aizen was. When Grimmjow reached the meeting area Grimmjow kicked the door open and walked in.

"Here you go Lord Aizen. That girl you wanted," said Grimmjow as he put down Yasashii and put her hands behide her back.

"Good Grimmjow now leave,"commanded Aizen.

Grimmjow left without saying anything and shut the door. Yasashii rubbed her wrist and tryed to reach for her sword, but it was gone.

"Dont even try to fight me. You know who would win, " said Aizen while he was walking to Yasashii. "It`s been a long time sence we meet Yasashii."

"How do you know me?" asked Yasashii in fear.

[Chi`s House]

"Captain Yasashii got kidnapped!" said Hana in shock.

"Who took her?" asked Chi.

"Grimmjow and an othe Arrancar," said Yoruichi.

"All of you must go and get her back," said Mrs. Ai who is all so a Soul Reaper.

"But how do we get there?" asked Rukia.

"When I meet Captain Yasashii she gave me these rings and told me to think where you want to be and you`ll teleport there,"Mrs. Ai said picking up a box with the rings inside.

Everyone put on the rings and teleported in Hueco Mundo.

[Meetting Room]

"No, you can`t be....,"said Yasashii as she fell to her knees."Theres no way you can be my...father."

"But I am. Your brother knew sence the day he turned six, but he never told you. Yasashii you belong here with us people that are like you."said Aizen. "Come I`ll show you your room."

Yasashii followed Aizen to a room with LY3 on it and opened the door. The bedroom was just like the one Yasashii lived in when she was sixteen. Yasashii walked in the room and looked out the window.

"You`ll be know as Lord Yasashii to others,"said Aizen before he closed to door shut.

Yasashii looked outside hopeing her friends would come a save her, but she felt like home with people like her. She was confused and started crying.

[Hueco Mundo]

"We`re coming for you, Yasashii,"Ichigo said in his mind as him, Rukia, Chi, Hana, and Akarui (with her doll Lulu) were walking towards Hueco Mundo.


End file.
